chronicles_of_mythicafandomcom-20200214-history
Avira, the Trickster
Avira is a traveling adventurer with an expert knowledge in the use of longsword. She has no magical affinity but more than makes up for it with her wits and skillful swordplay. She can be found plying her trade in the tavern of Riverdale. Attributes & Skills *'Grade: '''D *'Strength:' Mediocre *'Wisdom:' Low *'Cunning:' Mediocre *'Charisma:' Very Low *'Agility:' Mediocre *'Magical Affinity:' None *'Elemental Affinity:' None *'Moral Alignment: Lawful Good '''Skills: Avira possesses no magical abilities whatsoever, even so, by being born as a potential retainer, she is certainly stronger and faster than normal mortals, this is translated in her strength of being able to cut through even the hardest material with relative ease. In battle, her skill in swordsarm allows her to cut through scores of enemy troops who were foolish enough to get in her way. When placed in administration, she is able to identify any conspicious characters that approaches her liege. Due to her adventuring experience, she would often be able to somehow judge a person based on how he/she behaves and how he/she talks and then let the Terran lord/lady she serves, what she thinks of the person and whether or not they might be a threat. Though this is mostly based on hunches and may not be accurate some times. Equipment & Physical Appearance Short purple hair adorns this young woman's head, complemented by the large clear blue eyes and thinly eyebrows. Her olive skin tone slightly tan though mostly fair for someone who fought and travel for years. On her left arm is a black colored tattoo resembling a mysterious symbol which Avira was very hesitant to talk about. She's quite tall for a woman with atheletic build, ripples of muscels could be seen from time to time whenever she's in action and her large pair breasts fills out the metallic breastplate she wore to protect her chest. Avira is armed with a longsword she nicknamed Pinsteel, a sword she owned eversince the start of her journey and unlike many of the other potential retainers who had changed equipments and weapons over time, Avira was prone to upgrading the steel long sword she has now, making what was once a mundane weapon into a deadly weapon in capable hands. The sword was refined many times to make it so sharp it can cut through rocks with ease and light enough in terms of weight that it won't slow her down. Her armor is a set of adventurer's outfit specially forged for her by the blacksmith of Amoria, the outfit itself is rather revealing, showing off her atheletic build and bring attention to her ample breasts. The breastplate that she wore to cover and protect her torso is made of steel and comprises of the breastplate itself in the shape of a bodice that coveres her back and circles around her body but leaving a middle cut, revealing her cleavage. Her right arm is also covered by a shoulder plate that extended from her shoulder to her down to her hand, making sure that it'll be difficult to disarm her. While her left arm, clearly not requiring as much protection as her swordarm, is protected by a steel pad on her forearm. A leather thong is attached to the bottom of the steel breastplate to cover her nether region, albeit barely. Her right leg is protected by a steel knee pad worn over black colored leather stockings and leather boots while her left leg is significantly protected by steel legguard from her thigh down to her feet. This steel legguard also contains a sheathe capable of holding one daggeras a secondary weapon should Avira, by some rare occurence, lost the Pinsteel. Background and Personality As a person, Avira is an easy-going person who mostly couldn't care less about the rest of the world, often simply leaving by one creed, and that is to remain as low profile as possible while enjoying life. That being said she does know that she's a potential retainer and because of that, she knows that one day a Terran would walk up her front door and she would have to swear fealty to her new liege. However, when the day comes that she has to swear fealty to a Terran master, she would do everything in her power to give a tough quest or send that Terran lord for a wild goose chase merely to impress her enough that she would actually swear allegiance to her new lord. She received the title 'the tricster' mostly due to her naughty and ne'er do well attitude towards others, making her a very difficult person to be called a friend, though all the time, her pranks that she played on others are mostly harmless. Avira was born in the year 1334 AR, 20 years before the beginning of the Destiny's Saga to a poor farmer family in the outskirt area of Riverrun. An independant town at the border of Cedran, Riverrun enjoys its independant state because of Cedran's dependance of Riverrun's tading supplies. Living in a town that is always bustling with merchant and adventurer's activities, Avira had always aspired to become one and improves her lot in life. Her two younger brothers were her constant companion throughout her childhood until one day she losts her entire family to a plague that swept across the countryside of Bellephron Peninsula. Her brothers and mother was one of many victims of the mysterious plague, trying to escape the plague before it claims more of his family, Avira's father, Marick Rastell, carries his two young sons and his wife on the family's wagon and went straight to Ventholme, the nearest city to seek shelter and medication. Unfortunately, the gate was barred and in front of the gatehouse are countless stranded refugees seeking to get in. The governor of Ventholme has always been known as an irresponsible and corrupt government official, fearing for his own safety more so than the citizens of the city, he barred the refugees in need of much medical attention. A few days later due to lack of medical attention, Avira's two young brothers and her mother died of the illness. Her father was no longer the same man, turning into a drunkard who spent his entire fortune in the tavern, mostly blaming himself for his incapability to save his family leaving Avira to fend for herself. At the age of 18, having had enough of her father, she scrap up the money she still has and went on a journey. She joined the mercenary company known as the Goldhunters, traveling across the land and taking on contracts wherever they go. Throughout her entire life after the plague, having to fend for herself means that Avira has no such luxury to think of other people and this made her a very reclusive and ultimately selfish person, caring only for herself. Her prior history added with the Goldhunter's own unscrupulous reputation of taking on any contracts no matter how distasteful it might be, made Avira a resourceful yet also an untrustworthy adventurer. Her only concern is looking out after her own interests thus making it nearly impossible for her would-be Terran lord to satisfy her every expectation and hence losing her support. That being said, she does bring a few things to the table to the benefit of anyone that is capable of earning her loyalty. Being trained and spending most of her time as mercenaries, she has learned the ways of the world and that is not to trust anybody. Politics and mercenary works often goes hand-in-hand, she had seen plenty of sibling rivalries turned into bloody conflicts and assassination attempts all too often when she journeyed with the Goldhunters across Southern Calderia. Three years after joining the Goldhunters, she left the mercenary company seeking greener pasture after the company recent management change and its inability to secure more contracts with the clients. Striking out on her own, Avira first ventured to the city of Absalom on northern Heshire and there she found out that the city is in a state of lockdown. The plague, the same plague that claimed her family appears here as well, a few thousand miles away from her birthplace. Instinct kicking in and Avira sees that the plague was obvious not natural. Avira joined the hundreds of adventurers flocking to the city in search of fame by investigating the cause of the plague and be rewarded by the city for it. In the end, she found out that the plague was caused by a disease created from alchemist in the Solhadian Empire, meant to 'soften' up any potential resistance before launching a full scale invasion to conquer the entire region. Avira and her party of adventurers was the one who solved the investigation by apprehending the culprit, the spymaster of Solhadia to be executed according to the law of Absalom. After she was rewarded, she left in search of new adventure eventhough she was offered the position as military trainer in Absalom. Her decision to leave and continue on her journey proves to be a smart one as five months later, Absalom falls to the military onslought of the Solhadian Empire.